Inuyisha, Inuyasha has a sister?
by Sesshomaru'swench
Summary: Based on Inuyasha's sister Inuyisha, well I guess A little thing called sisters explains most of it.
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Inuyasha.

Yuri is a cat girl version of Kagome with white tiger ears and a tail....she belongs to a friend of mine...Inuyisha is mine.

Chapter one: Feathery Folio

Shippou was playing by the well chasing a small silver feather. He was giggling and smiling in the bright fall sunshine, while Inuyasha was reluctantly watching the small fox demon.

"Feh, when will that wench get here?" Inuyasha snarled as he started to dose off in the shade.

"When she gets here, that's when, besides she has a name you know!" Shippou pounced on the feather and let the wind catch it.

"Yeah, so?" Inuyasha closed his eyes.

"Call her by her name."Shippou again pounced the feather and let it drift again,...it drifted right onto a sleeping Inuyasha's nose.

Shippou began to crouch, his fluffly tail switching as he prepared to pounce..."He-ey!!" Inuyasha was wide awake after his face being pounced. "You little..." Inuyasha held Shippou by his tail. The little fox held the feather in his mouth smiling innocently. "I have half a mind to..." Inuyasha growled.

"Do what? Put him down!" Yuri appeared in the well.

"He pounced my face!"

"Drop him!" Yuri growled. Inuyasha let go and let Shippou fall on his head at the ground by Yuri's feet. "Are you o.k.?" Yuri held teh crying Shippou and comforted him. "Inuyasha, that was cruel, be nicer to him."

"Feh, why should I?"

Shippou felt better and stuck his tongue out at him, a gesture that Inuyasha returned. but Yuri caught him and grabbed his tongue. "Ee shawrted eet! Leeggoo mi toone!" Inuyasha tried to speak with Yuri's nails digging into his tongue.

She let him go, "Be nice." she growled again.

"stupid little fox brat! He's not as nice as he seems!" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Sit boy!" she yelled as she picked up shippou and started to walk away.

"Grrrrr...wench." Inuyasha grumbled under his breath.

Yuri walked off to a small clearing and set Shippou and her backpack down. Shippou unzipped the zipper and imediately began to search for food. "Hungry?" Yuri laughed and took the backpack from the fox and opened it up. She pulled out three rice cakes and handed them to him. Shippou danced happily as he took his food and stuffed them into his mouth.

"These are good...yummy! Thank you so much!" Shippou said with his puffy cheeks full of rice cake.

"I am glad you like them." Yuri said as she unrolled her sleeping bag and climbed inside. Shippou yawned and sighed tiredly. "Full tummy?" He nodded, "Is it time to sleep?"

The young demon nodded slowly and curled up in the sleeping bag with her, "Sweet dreams Shippou." Yuri smiled as they fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: De donde Inuyasha? perrodemon...

Chapter 2: De donde Inuyasha? (perro-demonio?)

Yuri awoke with the contents of her backpack strung throughout the clearing and Shippou's butt peeking out of its opening.

"Good morning Shippou." Yuri began picking up her things.

"Morning..." Shippou climbed out of her bag with his cheeks full of rice cakes.

"Shippou..." Yuri looked at him and he smiled shyly as he looked around at the mess.

"Oops!" he began picking up papers and other things off the ground. Yuri laughed at how cute he looked, trying to pick up everything at once with his little arms and ending up dropping more than he carried.

After cleaning up the mess, they began searching for Inuyasha. "He was right here last night, where could he have run off to?" Yuri stomped her foot in frustration.

"He's probably still angry..." Shippou said as he crouched low to pounce on something in the bushed.

"Shippou?" Yuri then heard a shrill cat-like scream. "Shippou!" Inuyisha, Inuyasha's big sister stepped out of the bushes with him stuck to her tail. Inuyisha looked a lot like Inuyasha, except she was 3/4 cat demon and 1/4 miko, she looked more like her mother that died in birth. She had taken Inuyasha in after their father died and tried to take care of him when she could. "Um, hello Inuyisha..." Yuri gently pried the kit off of her fluffy cat tail. "Shippou..." Yuri growled.

"Sorry," he whispered from behind Yuri.

"Have you seen my brother?" She asked softly, soothing her tail, "I've been looking for him all morning."

"So have we...I'm worried."

"Well, he won't find us, we'll have to go hunting for him." Inuyisha said, picking up Shippou, and walking to the west a little.

Inuyasha watched from a tree branch, far above the ground and laughed at the attempts of the girls to find him, almost causing him to fall from his perch. "Feh, this'll teach her to subdue me..." He ended up falling asleep in the tallest braches of the tree.


	3. Chapter 3: Inuyasha's fall from grace

Chapter 3: Inuyasha's fall from grace

It was almost sun down when the girls and Shippou returned to the spot they started at.

"Oh, Inuyasha where are you?" Yuri began to cry.

"Don't cry...we'll find him." Shippou said patting her gently as he smiled softly up at her.

"Oh, if her were here..." She sobbed.

"Now....hey!" Inuyisha tried to calm Yuri only to be gripped tightly.

"I'd never 'sit' him again!" Yuri sobbed.

From high above the ground Inuyasha came falling fast, beads glowing.

He only awoke when he hit the ground. "Inuyasha!!" Yuri hugged him tightly.

"Hey... hey....hey!" Inuyasha cried as Inuyisha and Shippou hugged him too. "H... hey...hey!" Inuyasha began turning a lovely shade of blue.

"Oops, sorry." Yuri and the others let go quickly. "Where were you?!?" Yuri yelled.

"Feh, why should I tell you?" Inuyasha growled, rubbing his sore head. He couldn't move very well at all, his whole body hurt after a fall like that.

"Since you decided to play hide and seek, I am late, I have to go home now." Yuri smiled.

"What?!?" Inuyasha stood up.

"Oh, o.k. you three can come along if you like." Yuri said as she began walking towards the well, followed closely by Inuyisha, Inuyasha, and Shippou.

"Cannonball!" Shippou yelled after Inuyasha.

"Geronimo!" Inuyisha screamed as she leapt in after them all.

Author's note: this story is temporarily on hold until I find the rest of it.


	4. Chapter four: Yuri's roommate

**Chapter four: Yuri's roommate **

"Where in the seven hells are we?" Inuyasha looked around the sparsely furnished room.

"Hello...this is my room." Yuri moved some pillows on her bed, then sat down. Shippou sat on her lap, looking around curiously at the new surroundings, this was not the Higurashi Shrine.

"You can make yourself at home." Yuri smiled.

Inuyasha sat on her run and Inuyisha sat on her desk. "Books...interesting." Inuyisha began thumbing through some of the books that were at Yuri's desk.

"Yes...those are my Anne Rice novels."

"Really...these aren't in Japanese...but I've seen this language before." Inuyisha flipped through a hardback copy of 'Interview with the Vampire.'

"They are in English...I am fluent in American English..." /But when would you have seen that language before/

"Hmm?" Inuyasha looked up from looking through a box of cards.

"Yes, well it is a good language for business."

"They write funny." Inuyasha said as he took the book from his sister.

"You have it upside down." Yuri laughed.

"I'm hungry!" Inuyasha jumped up and ran towards the kitchen.

"Inuyasha!" Yuri rushed after him, but she was too late.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Inuyasha screeched.

"Yuri!" A roar shook the walls.

"Sorry Zalana." Yuri said as she pulled Inuyasha away.

"Cool!" Inuyisha and Shippou peeked at the female with white dragon wings and scaly tail.

"What are you?" Shippou gaped.

"Shippou, she's Zalana." Yuri looked at the little fox.

"Whatever the Hell she is, she scared the shit out of me!" Inuyasha peeked from behind Yuri.

"I was stretching and yawning, nothing more." Zalana flashed razor sharp teeth.

"I swear she was going to fucking eat me!" Inuyasha growled.

"Aw, shut up and SIT! She wouldn't hurt you." Yuri growled back.

"Excuse me...but what kind of demon are you?" Shippou stood at Zalana's feet.

"Oh," Zalana picked him up, "I'm a dragon, I just use this for most often."

"She's an anamorphic" Inuyisha whispered.

"Oh...uh, can I pet your tail?" Shippou smiled innocently.

"Sure," Zalana set him down, "Oh, and Yuri at least warn me when you have company."

"Sorry," Yuri said sheepishly.

"But I made enough breakfast for everyone!" Zalana smiled and tickled Shippou with her tail-fingers.

"Ha, ha ha ha...hey!" Shippou laughed gleefully.

"What's for breakfast?" Yuri lead everyone into the kitchen.

"I made fish and rice." Zalana got out a dish that had Yuri written on the side. Then she handed everyone else a dish.

"Yuri, that's a cute dish." Shippou said as Zalana set his plate on the table for him.

"Zalana's Christmas present." Yuri said as she filled it.

Zalana got out a pitcher of milk. "How do you go out in public?" Inuyisha asked as she began eating.

"I can change into a full human form to go out." Zalana went back to the fridge and got out a small plastic bowl of something.

"What's that?" Shippou asked.

"That's mutton stew." Yuri's nose curled up at the sound of what she was saying. "I eat mutton, you eat fish." Zalana began to heat the stew.

"What's mutton?" Shippou tilted his head to the side cutely.

"Sheep." Zalana smiled.

"Ewww." Shippou stuck out his tongue.

"Oh, shut up and eat your damned sheep, ya overgrown lizard." Inuyasha growled, he had only gotten a mouthful of fish and rice.

Zalana snapped her teeth at him and he let out a girlish screech and leapt straight up onto the ceiling fan.

"Inuyasha get off the fan!" Yuri yelled while Zalana was literally roaring with laughter.

"No...way...she'll...fucking eat me..." Inuyasha said as the fan slowly spun around.

"Si--" She started to say, but Zalana stopped her.

"I'll get him down." Zalana said with an evil smirk.

With two flaps of her wings she came face-to-face with Inuyasha and smiled, "Holy FUCK!" Inuyasha attempted to run on air...which didn't work too well.

He fell onto the table, "Easy." Zalana floated down gently.

"So, what do you all wanna do?" Yuri asked nonchalantly.

Inuyisha sat silently laughing at her brother while something tickled at the back of her mind, something that Zalana was reminding her of...

A.N.: O.k. finally found the missing binder with the story in it, so o.k. here's the kicker, mikos maybe human, but if you simply call them human you give the impression that they are normal, when in fact they have powers, and the first few chapter are rated for language only, the good stuff comes in a few more chapters, so please be patient, I'm trying to build up the story and put in some details that will later have a purpose.

**Title of next Chapter, Inuyasha HATES overgrown lizards**


End file.
